Cloudbaby Adventure Time
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Minor Legend of Korra Spoilers. Kya and Bumi drag Tenzin along on "The Adventure of a Lifetime". Too bad the young Airbender REALLY doesn't want to go!


**Cloudbaby Adventure Time!**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Teen for hints of romance (Kataang and Tenzin/Lin one-sided crush) and offspring goofiness.**

**Summary: Kya and Bumi drag Tenzin along on the "Adventure of a Lifetime"… too bad the young Airbender **_**really**_** doesn't want to go.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** and **_**The Legend of Korra **_**are both owned by the amazing and fabulous Mike and Bryan… and Nickelodeon too.**

**Spoilers: Nothing major (No Legend of Korra plot spoilers). Most of the spoilers are related to Tenzin's personality. There are a few odd spoilers around, but they are more presented like Easter Eggs, there for people who recognize them, but hidden from those who don't know what they are.**

**LES: This was written for another Kataang Forever contest. The theme this time is ADVENTURE!**

**Kya: The eldest of Aang and Katara's three children. A twelve year old Waterbender with her mother's looks and her father's fun-loving attitude.**

**Bumi: The middle child. A ten year old non-Bender who has his father's features but his mother's eyes. Also shares his attitude with his father and sister.**

**Tenzin: The youngest. A seven year old Airbender. His resemblance to his father is the greatest, both with pale skin and grey eyes. Tries to maintain the Zen calm of the Air Nomads, but has his mother's temper when he's needled enough.**

**Bumi and Kya are mostly the produce of artist license, but Tenzin is portrayed almost exactly as he behaves in the Legend of Korra premiere.**

It was a beautiful day on Air Temple Island. Unlike the near-by city, which was still under construction, the Air Temple had been finished many years ago. After all, it only needed to house one family and the few people who had begun to live with them under the values of the Air Nomads.

The entire place, at first glance, had the air of calm serenity. But, once you set foot on the island, you would realize that the opposite was, in truth, a far greater occurrence. There were a few trouble-makers on the island and, surprisingly, the number mostly included Avatar Aang and members of his family.

In fact, two of them were on the hunt now…

Kya and Bumi moved stealthily through the winding paths of the Air Temple. Despite the fact that Kya was a Bender and Bumi was not, he was able to keep up with her just as well. He was just as talented in martial arts as his siblings; the only difference was that he could not command the air and water to obey him.

Kya glanced over her shoulder towards her younger brother, brought a finger up to her lips and whispered "Shh!" to him. He immediately complied. They were almost to the highest cliff on the island, a place that their father had set aside for meditation.

At this time of the morning, there would be only one person there, and that was the object of their search. They slowly crept up on their victim, moving on their tip-toes to reduce the chance of detection. They could never know with people in meditation, especially when their father did it.

He _seemed_ cut off from the world, but any time they tried to sneak up on him, they'd been caught. Avatar Aang's powers of perception were amazing, even when he was meditating.

Their victim was easier to sneak up on, as long as they remained very quiet. They turned the bend and saw him right where they expected him to be: their younger brother, Tenzin, going through his morning mediation just as their father would have wanted.

He sat on the ground, facing away from them, but they knew that he was sitting cross-legged, fists held together, and eyes closed. In terms of pure looks, Tenzin looked remarkably like their father, and it had shocked no one when he had revealed his Airbending powers. But he lacked the overall effect of their father. Even when Avatar Aang was meditating there was something intimidating about him. Even though he was detached from the world, he could still defend himself at a moment's notice if something went wrong. Tenzin didn't have that.

Kya and Bumi moved as close as they dared, and then Kya called a halt by raising her closed fist… silent battlefield communication that her uncle Sokka had taught them. Bumi instantly stopped, apparently working hard to stop the laughter that was bubbling inside him.

Kya uncorked her mother's Waterbending pouch and silently pulled out the water, holding it in position. Bumi watched their younger sibling intently, and began a silent countdown for Kya. Three… two… one…

Quick as lightning, Kya shot the water toward the young boy and he failed to notice in time. The water hit the back of his head and soaked him. The young boy cried out in shock as the cold water hit the back of his head and began to drip down his shirt, effectively startled out of his mediation.

For a second, Tenzin only sat in place while Kya and Bumi laughed loudly at him. His face went red with embarrassment as he turned on his two older siblings. "Kya! Bumi! Stop doing that!" He yelled at them.

"Oh, lighten up, Tenny." Kya laughed, puckering her lips at him as she let slip the pet name that Tenzin carried since he was an infant; a name that he despised now that he was a 'big boy'. "Honestly, I don't know why you Airbenders have to meditate so much. Waterbending doesn't require any mediation. Besides, I don't think I could sit still for hours at a time like you do."

"It's really important that an Airbender meditate on the nature of air." Tenzin huffed, repeating his father's teachings.

"Yeah, yeah… freedom and all that." Bumi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sounds to me like an awfully strict training regiment for a supposedly 'free' element."

Tenzin was about to fire back a retort when a calm, but strong, voice interrupted them. "What are you three doing up here?" All three children flinched and turned back down the path, humbled under the eyes of their father.

Avatar Aang, now in his mid-thirties, looked every bit the Avatar that he should be. He was tall, lean, but unimaginably strong. His grey eyes still held hints of mischief, but the long years of duty as the Avatar had tempered his spontaneous nature, though he was never above having fun with his children. His head was still clean-shaven to show off his Master Airbender tattoos, but he now had a short beard.

Tenzin was the first to reply to his father. "Dad, I was just up here meditating and then Kya and Bumi hit me with some water, and…"

Aang sighed. "Kya, Bumi… didn't your mother and I teach you not to interrupt someone else's training?"

"Yes, Dad." They both answered.

"Meditation is just as important to an Airbender's training as learning the physical martial art." Aang reminded them. "Airbending requires physical and spiritual unity."

"Yes, Dad."

"Good. Now, can I trust that you three will be able to behave yourselves today?" Aang asked.

"You're… you're not going to train me today?" Tenzin asked, standing up.

Aang gazed at his youngest son. "I'm afraid not, Tenzin. I have some very important business in the city to attend to. I'm afraid I'll be gone all day." His face fell further when he saw the sorrow on Tenzin's face. Aang knew that Tenzin adored training with him. Ever since Tenzin had learned that he and his father were the only Airbenders in the world, he had become obsessed with mastering Airbending as quick as possible. He moved over to his son, and pulled him into an embrace. "Your mother once told me that there is such a thing as over-training." He told the young Airbender. "You'll have your whole life to master Airbending. For today, just have some fun." He let go of Tenzin and turned his attention to his other children. "Mind your mother while I'm gone." He told them.

"Yes, Dad." Kya and Bumi replied.

Aang smiled. "Come here!" He said, spreading his arms wide. The three children leapt into their father's arms, returning his embrace. He gave them each a kiss on the forehead in turn. "I love all three of you." He told them.

"Love you too, Dad." The three children replied in sync.

For a moment, Aang held them and then he set them down, smiling at each of them in turn. Then he turned away and walked towards the cliff. "Appa!" He called.

The great Sky Bison heard the call of his life-long friend and flew up to the cliff. Aang took an Airbending-enhanced leap and landed gently on Appa's head. Just before he took off, he gazed back at his children on the cliff. "Remember, Tenzin, no training today! I'll be back for dinner. Yip yip!" And, just like that, Appa took off in the direction of the city.

The children waved as he took off and, once he was out of earshot, Tenzin turned to his siblings. "Well, now what?"

"_Now what?_ He asks!" Bumi repeated. "Now we have fun! Now we go to the city and see what kind of fun we can find!"

"What?" Tenzin gasped, shocked. "But Dad told us to stay here and mind…"

"He just told us to mind Mom, and Mom has never forbidden us from going into the city." Kya pointed out. "Besides, we haven't had the chance to check out that new Bending arena yet…"

"But… but…" Tenzin stuttered, quickly thinking of some excuse to not go. "But Dad took Appa with him and the next ferry isn't due here for two more days."

"We'll just ride Oogi." Bumi commented with a shrug.

"What? No!" Tenzin protested. "Dad said that Oogi is still too young to fly with anyone! I'm _not_ putting my new Bison in danger just so we can get to the city!"

"Okay, fine. Sheesh!" Kya rolled her eyes. "If he's too young than he's too young. Believe it or not, we are not out to hurt your bison. I'll take care of it. Come with me!" She grabbed Tenzin and began to drag him down along the path. Bumi followed without hesitation.

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin reached the bay where the ferry normally stopped, dropping off supplies and mail for the community living on the island. However, like Tenzin had pointed out, the ferry had come the week before and was not due back for a few more days, so the harbor was empty.

However, this did not stop Kya. She walked straight down to the shore and took a Bending stance. With a quick maneuver she created an ice raft for them to use to float over to the city, assisted by Kya's Bending.

"Nice!" Bumi commented, gingerly stepping onto the ice raft. He found that it was stable and urged Tenzin to step on too.

The young Airbender hesitated, glancing up at the residential area of the Temple where their mother was sure to be. "Are you sure we can just leave without telling Mom?" He asked.

"Sure we're sure!" Bumi said. "We're not babies anymore, and the city's a safe enough place." He reached out, grabbed the Airbender's arm, and pulled him onto the raft. Once Tenzin was on, Kya jumped on as well, using her Bending to send them speeding across Yue Bay towards the city.

Their first stop was directed by Kya. They were not surprised when she brought the raft straight up to the Bending Arena, which was a new addition to the city skyline. It was unfinished, but it still looked glorious. Looking out their windows at night, it was the most immediate building that they could see, with its golden glow.

"So… do either of you have any idea how these Bending competitions are supposed to work?" Bumi asked his siblings, but he was met with shrugs.

"As far as I know, they haven't worked out all of the rules yet." Kya commented. All three of them stepped off Kya's ice raft and made their way to the front of the building. There were people working there, but it only took one look at the children before they were let inside without any trouble. Tenzin wore the clothes of an Airbending novice while Bumi and Kya wore clothes that were a mixture between Water Tribe fashions and Air Nomad clothes, a clear signal of both their mixed heritage and their parentage. Even if people had never seen the Avatar's three children in person, they were still readily recognized.

They were instantly met with one of the men working on the project. "Welcome! Welcome! The Avatar's sons and daughter are always welcome here! What brings you to the arena? Surely you know that it's not finished yet."

"We know." Kya replied. "We were just curious about the Bending competitions that are going to take place here."

"Oh. Well, I can certainly understand that. Your family is certainly well familiar with Bending." At that remark, Bumi rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was tough being the only non-Bender in a family full of famous Benders, but he still loved them all the same. It wasn't like he was incapable of holding his own against his siblings. "Follow me, then, and I'll show you what we've been working on." Kya grinned at her siblings and they began to follow the man.

He led them to the central arena, and all three were highly impressed with the space. There were rings of seats around the arena. The arena itself was on a raised platform sticking out of a great pool of water. The arena seemed to be divided into several different sections. Half of the arena was blue and the other half was orange.

"Probending works like this…" The man explained. "Two teams will face off on the arena. Each team will have three members: a Firebender, Waterbender, and an Earthbender."

"No Airbender?" Tenzin asked.

The man paused and looked down on the young Airbender. "I'm sorry, young Master Tenzin, but we have no place for Airbenders in the sport yet. In the entire world, there is only two Airbenders left, not enough to participate." This was met with a scowl from the young Airbender. "Anyway… follow me." He led them down to a small room that was level with the arena. They stepped onto a platform that began to move them towards the arena. Once they were on the arena, they could see little earthen disks embedded in the arena floor, obviously put there for the use of an Earthbender. "Let's say that the three of you were one team, you would start out standing here." He set them up in the blue space closest to the middle. "Your opposing team would be standing in the same red space. Your goal is to knock the other team out of their area into the one further back with your Bending. If you can get every member of the other team into the next arena, you are able to move forward into their area. You'll see that each space gets smaller and smaller, so it becomes harder for each Bender to work in the confined space."

"What about the last space? Do they lose when they get pushed back there?" Kya asked.

"No. The main goal is to push the other team's Benders off the back of the platform. That's why we have the pool down there, to safely catch the falling Benders."

"Can the pool be used for Waterbending?" Kya asked excitedly, all ready thinking about the massive waves she could form to knock the other team off in a single go.

"Waterbending from the pool is not allowed." The man said, obviously reading Kya's thoughts. "Do you see these grates here?" He pointed to the lines that divided the different sections. "There is water under those grates for Waterbenders to use."

"Hey, Tenzin…" Kya began, and the young Airbender flinched. He did not like the sound of his sister's voice at that moment. He'd heard that tone before, most often before all three of them got into trouble. "How about a quick match… you and me?"

"But he said that Airbenders couldn't…" Tenzin began.

"Airbenders won't be able to participate in arena matches." The man said. "But I don't see why you can't have a friendly match right now." Tenzin's face fell. "Young master Kya, when Waterbending, you can only use water from the grates directly in front of behind you. Young master Tenzin… don't use your Airbending to attack your sister from behind. And no head-shots! I don't want to have to explain to your parents that you got injured in a friendly match!" He took Bumi's arm and led him off the arena.

Kya quickly claimed the blue area while Tenzin sulked his way to the orange. They both faced each other and took their Bending stances.

"Ready? Go!" The man called to the two young Benders.

Kya immediately went on the offensive, shooting a near-perfect Water Whip directly at Tenzin. But Tenzin was ready for it. One of the very first things he had trained in with his father was evasion. The average warrior or Bender could not get their hands on an Airbender because by the time they launched their attack, the Airbender would have slipped behind you.

This strategy was met with two problems right away: Tenzin was not allowed to step out of his zone to take his sister's back, and the zone was really too small to allow for proper Airbending.

There was one more problem too: Kya was not your average Waterbender. Growing up, watching her father and brother move, she knew how Airbenders moved and knew their evasion tricks. So she was more than ready for Tenzin's evasion. In fact, she was counting on it. The first Water Whip had been a trick to get him to move right into her trap. He moved slightly closer to the dividing line between their two zones and Kya reacted instantly. She seized control of the water there, and brought it up in a small wall of water that extended across the whole arena. Tenzin froze. He was too close to react to it in time. Kya pushed it forward, catching the boy on the chest, sending him flying backwards into zone two, then zone three, and then off the back.

Tenzin used Airbending to slow his descent, but he couldn't stop it. He hit the water and quickly swam to the surface. He could hear Kya celebrating her victory on top of the platform while he grudgingly swam to the platform that was obviously put there for the use of the Benders who fell off. He climbed out of the pool and used Airbending to dry himself off.

As he made his way up to the top of the arena, only one thought crossed his mind: _I don't like this sport!_

Tenzin was grateful that, once Kya had beaten him in the faux-Probending match, she was content to leave so they could see the rest of the city. He glared back at the arena, realizing that he would be perfectly content to never set foot in there again.

Bumi decided that he wanted to go visit their friend Lin. Lin Bei Fong was one of their closest friends, the daughter of their father's good friend and Earthbending teacher: Toph Bei Fong. Out of all of Avatar Aang and Katara's friends, Toph Bei Fong had stayed the closest to them, having moved into the city while it was still just a Fire Nation colony, even before Aang and his family had taken the island as their home. Lin Bei Fong was slightly younger than Tenzin, but she was still welcomed among the group.

They knew the way to Lin well, knowing that she would be somewhere by the police station, where her mother was the chief: the leader of a group of skilled Metalbenders who were tasked with defending the city.

The three children ran up to the building, drawing the attention of one of the Metalbenders. "Excuse me, is Lin Bei Fong here?" Bumi asked.

"Yes, she is." The Metalbender replied. "Wait here a moment and I'll get her." He stepped into the building and, a moment later, Lin stepped out.

She was very much like her mother, even at a young age. She was an extremely talented Earthbender and even knew some basic Metalbending. Everyone expected her to become the Chief of Police after her mother stepped down. The only thing she didn't share with her mother was blindness. Toph was blind, but Lin was not.

Kya and Bumi were the only ones who noticed how Lin's gaze lingered on Tenzin briefly before she blushed and adverted her eyes. It was clear to everyone that knew her that she had a mighty little school-girl crush on the young Airbender. But Tenzin, being a young and typically obvious boy, had no idea.

"Hey Kya, Bumi… Tenzin…" She smiled at them. "Are you here to play?"

"Of course." Bumi said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." Lin said, shrugging. "But I think I should warn you… are you trying to dodge your dad right now?" Their silence was all the answer that Lin needed. "Well, Mom just told me that he's on his way now. So we should probably get out of here."

"That would probably be best." Kya said, beginning to lead the group down the street.

"Wait! Um… Tenzin, can I talk to you a moment?" Lin asked, blushing hard. Kya and Bumi froze in their tracks, turning their attention to the two youngest of their group. Was Lin really going to…?

"Sure." Tenzin replied.

"I just wanted to say… that I really like you… and… um…" The girl trailed off with a blush.

"I really like you too." Tenzin replied. His siblings knew instantly that his meaning was quite different from Lin's.

But Lin took Tenzin's words as an affirmation that he returned her feelings for him. So she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

However, the reaction she got then was one that anyone would expect a seven year old boy to give, but it wasn't the one that she was expecting. Tenzin balked away from her and cried out in horror. He wiped frantically at his cheek. "Ugh! Cooties!"

It was clear that Lin was extremely embarrassed by the whole thing. Her eyes fell to her feet and her whole face went red. But then, a moment later, Lin looked up again, except there was no more embarrassment in her eyes: there was anger!

What happened next happened to quickly for anyone to put a stop to it.

"I've heard that Toph's Metalbending students are coming along quite well." Aang commented as he made his way towards the police station where his old friend was waiting for a meeting with him.

"Yes, they are really quite something else." One of the councilmen said, smiling. "With Toph Bei Fong's help, we will soon have the most elite peacekeeping force in the world: even better than the Dai Li!"

Aang's next remark was supposed to be expressing his wish that the Metalbending cops would not succumb to the Dai Li's corruption in four hundred years like they did, but the words caught in his throat when he heard cries coming from up ahead… very familiar cries.

With a breath, he leapt forward at the speed that only an Airbender could achieve. Within seconds, he had found his way to the Police Station, and froze dumb at the sight.

Lin Bei Fong, his best friend's daughter, was running back into the station, seemingly in tears, screaming "You're a jerk, Tenzin!" But that was nothing compared to the scene that she had left behind in the streets.

His three children were there, Kya and Bumi were trying to calm a crying Tenzin down. But he was crying for good reason: because he had thick metal bands Metalbent around his chest and legs, effectively trapping him. Kya and Bumi were trying to pry the metal off him, but without success.

"Tenzin!" Aang yelled, rushing forward and instantly using his own Metalbending to remove the metal trapping his son. "What… What is going on here? Why did Lin do this to Tenzin? _And why are you three here instead of on the island?_" Aang demanded.

"Well… um… Lin confessed to Tenzin that she likes him, but he didn't like her back." Bumi said. "She, um… didn't take it well."

"That's an understatement." Kya commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, then why are you not home with your mother?" Aang repeated himself.

"We… were just looking for an adventure." Bumi said, smiling innocently.

"Well…" Aang sighed, glancing at his crying son. "It looks like you found it."

"_I hate adventures!_" Tenzin cried.

**LES: Well, I'm obviously not going for the Word Count challenge with this thing. It's twice the length for that. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
